


The Shirt

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: A small back and forth conversation between my favorite lesbians...because my girlfriend threatens to steal my shirt...or I threaten to steal hers..💕And there's this video on YT of Lily during one of her TV specials where she just knotted her white shirt closed...so my writer brain always kinda wanders to Lily and Jane Wagner having a similar conversation as well...
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson
Kudos: 5





	The Shirt

Frankie woke up in a panic…

Grace, it's late I've got to go. Where is my shirt?

That I don't know Frankie, I'm not your mother…

Dear gawd I should hope not...and don't look at me in that time of voice. Now I'm gonna be late and it's all your fault.

Hey now...how is it my fault? I seem to remember you being the one that said… I've got a couple of free hours before my meeting Grace...nap time?

That's...true. And if you keep looking at me like THAT...I may be severely tempted to reschedule this meeting. But it's important Grace. I want to be your partner in all ways so I've gotta do this...so...where's my shirt?

Ah ha this will work, said Frankie as she picked up Grace's white silk blouse off the floor, slipped it on, buttoned two buttons then loosely knotted it closed. 

Oh hell Frankie... that's…

Totally not business meeting attire I know...my bad. Let me fix it. 

Frankie quickly removed the white silk, slid a black "marriage is so gay" t-shirt on, put Grace's silk shirt over it. Perfect...I actually love the personal irony of this shirt so…

Frankie...you might want to wear a bra. It is a business meeting.

Silly lover...they should know by now I'm not you. I'm just attending this meeting because I want to impress you, and you alone. So meh to the rest of those corporate phelbians, they should be glad I put a t-shirt on under this…

That's true. 

I said quit distracting me Grace or I will be later than I already am…

Oh honey, you're my favorite distraction, but the fact you've put some much time and effort into learning about and then attending this board meeting for me is, as the grandchildren say seriously lit AF…Said Grace as she walked over to Frankie with a sultry grin... But I have to say...I definitely think you should go back to the original look and lose the t-shirt.

With that Grace unbuttoned Frankie's silk shirt, let it drop back onto the floor and lifted the t-shirt over her head.

Frankie...this is a sight I will never truly get out of my head …

I love you too Grace

*Forehead kiss* 

But I gotta go, I'm gonna be late…

I know. Bring back my shirt later?

Absolutely...maybe we can definitely swap back after dinner…or after a Ray Donovan marathon, or as a thank you for bringing me Del Taco... 

It's a date...knock them dead. 

I will...I learned from the best, and definitely the sexiest CEO I know.

Okay now who's creating a distraction? Off you go so you're just fashionably late…

*Both women share a laugh.

So...come and find me when you get back? Grace...I said quit distracting me...and you said come...and find you...in that tone of voice... Damn older women will be the death of me yet I swear... 

in my defense, you did ask me to help you rehearse the best way to present your assets to the board so... but...if you're going to insult me, as an older woman of a certain age, I'm going back to bed now as someone promised me a rare afternoon nap and then kept me awake…

Frankie watched Grace walk back towards the bed.

Don't think I didn't notice you watching my assets..but you've got to go...you're going to be late.

Frankie walks over to the bed unbuttoning her shirt.

Since when have I ever cared about being fashionably late? Plus I just remembered, I'm chairwoman of the board so I can actually reschedule this meeting…

Well...as a retired CEO, I could probably bring you up to speed or give you one more lesson on business terms…

Hmm...so you're saying it's a good thing I lost my shirt?

Hmm...yes, I guess I am saying that. And for once it's decidedly MY fault.


End file.
